Fifty Shades of Supercorp
by Stannis is the one true king
Summary: Inspired by the YouTube video of the same name, I'm sure you can guess what this is about. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Fifty Shades of Supercorp

(Inspired by the Youtube video of the same name)

THIS IS MY 50TH STORY!

Kara Danvers was late to her newest assignment. She'd tagged along with Clark the other day to question Lena Luthor, and in the light of this, she'd been assigned to cover any news on LCorp within National City. It was a job Kara was definitely looking forward too, not least because of the kindness and opening attitude of Lena Luthor.

As she rushed through the streets, she bemoaned the fact that she couldn't fly there on such a busy day.

'Flying right now would be so much easier, though I do like keeping Kara and Supergirl as two different people.' Kara chuckled to herself as she rushed through the lobby of LCorp.

"Kara Danvers, I have a 2pm with Miss Luthor?" Kara asked the assistant, Jess she thinks her name is.

"Miss Luthor is expecting you." Jess said with a smile as Kara walked on into Lena Luthor's office, noticing the woman had her back to her, looking out onto the National City skyline.

"Hello, Miss Luthor, my name is Kara Danvers, we met the other day, I'm with CatCo magazine." Kara stated with a nervous laugh as Lena turned to look at her.

"Oh, Hello Miss Danvers. Please, have a seat."

Kara smiled as she sat down, fidgeting as she felt Lena's hard gaze penetrating her.

"So, tell me about yourself, Miss Danvers." Kara felt herself shudder at the authoritative tone in Lena's voice. She may have meant it as a question, but it was definitely a command.

"There's nothing much to tell about me." Kara stated, looking down in embarrassment. What was there to say about her? She couldn't admit she was Supergirl, and apart from that, she was a new reporter and a former assistant.

"I'm sure that's not true." Lena smiled at the young reporter.

'She's cute when she's being modest.' Lena thought to herself with a grin. She already knew everything she needed too about Kara at any rate, she was the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company and a Luthor, she did her research on anyone she deemed to be of possible note, and Kara Danvers was a dream come true for her.

She also knew from Lex's notes that Clark Kent was Superman, it wasn't exactly hard for Lena to piece together that Kara must be Supergirl. An image flashed in Lena's mind of Kara, on her knees, begging Lena for release. The idea of Supergirl, bent to her will, made Lena far more aroused than she would admit, and she just hoped the young woman across from her wouldn't sense Lena's arousal.

"It really is, I'm an open book." Kara protested, blushing at the smile Lena gave her.

"Well then, I look forward to exploring the pages of that book." Lena afforded Kara a wink and wasn't disappointed that the blush turned an even fiercer shade of red as a result. Honestly, Kara was too innocent for her own good, Lena would have fun corrupting her.

"So, Miss Luthor." Kara started, hoping to get back onto the track of an interview and not be sucked into Lena's power plays. She knew if she allowed Lena to lead all the conversation, there'd be no interview, and the blush would be eternally etched onto her cheeks.

"Yes, Miss Danvers?" Lena asks her with a teasing tone. If Kara wanted to make this a professional interview, she was welcome to try.

Kara gulped at the tone in Lena's voice. "Tell me about why you chose National City?" Kara asked her, determined to get this interview on track.

Lena allowed herself a small smile before her face turned professional. "I chose National City as LuthorCorp hadn't had much of a presence here before and I like the city. I will be rebranding my company as LCorp, and I want it to have a new start, away from the disease that infected it in Metropolis."

"You mean Superman?" Kara asked in shock, jumping to conclusions. Lena had said she wasn't anything like her brother, Kara had hoped that Lena was nothing like her brother, could Kara be wrong about Lena? She sincerely hoped she wasn't. She liked Lena, she was a breeze of fresh air to the city.

"No, my brother's legacy." Lena assured her. She didn't want to scare Kara off, and attacking Superman would be a way to do that. Lena wasn't happy with Superman, not by any stretch, and she was determined that she'd eventually make Kara side with her over her cousin in any fight, but she was mostly escaping Metropolis to escape from Lex's shadow. Lex had ruined LuthorCorp, and she wouldn't let his taint infect it any longer.

"Oh." Kara stated, still in shock over Lena's first outburst, and not entirely registering that Lena wasn't calling Kal the problem here. "Wait, so your problem is with your brother's ideals and not Superman?" Kara asked without thinking.

Lena tried to hide her flinch at that. She knew Kara wasn't being mean, but to assume she was out to get Superman, purely because she was a Luthor, it didn't make Lena feel good by any means.

"No, I'm not happy, obviously, but Lex became a monster, he was ruining the company and I'm grateful that Superman has made sure my brother cannot harm anyone else." Lena supplied as Kara smiled.

'God, she's so innocent, I almost feel bad about my plans for her.' Lena thought to herself with Kara's smile. Kara was so innocent, so naïve, she hadn't realised she'd hurt Lena, and Lena knew she certainly didn't intend too, she was simply curious.

Lena had been planning something for Kara since she met the woman for the first time, she was so innocent, so trusting, and so beautiful, that Lena just knew she simply had to have her. She'd tease and seduce the young reporter, and once Kara was hers, she'd make Kara _hers._ The idea of Supergirl, belonging mind, body and soul to Lena, felt like a huge power trip. It would be the crowning achievement of her entire life, she just knew it. Kara Danvers would be hers, and what Lena Luthor claimed as hers, she didn't share.

"So, what other plans do you have?" Kara asked her with an owlish smile, she was entirely oblivious to Lena's flirting, blushing earlier due to her kindness.

"I want to invest in the city, dedicate my company to renewable energy sources and I want to ensure the safety of everyone within the city." Lena stated with a smile. She was here to prove that the Luthor name could be redeemed, that she wasn't to be tarred with the same brush as Lex, and she would make the world a better place. But now she knew who Supergirl was, she was going to make Supergirl hers as well.

"Thank you Miss Luthor." Kara smiled just before Jess knocked on the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you Miss Luthor, but your 2:15 is here." Jess trailed off as Kara smiled at her and Lena glared at Jess. Trust her assistant to spoil the atmosphere in here. Lena knew Jess meant well and was an amazing assistant, but she couldn't have waited until Lena had flustered Kara more, could she?

"I'll see myself out." Kara said as she headed towards the door.

"Miss Danvers, do drop by again soon, it'd be _super_ to see you." Lena stressed with a grin and a wink at Kara before returning to her work.

Kara fought to keep down her blush as she replied.

"I look forward to it, Miss Luthor."


	2. The Seduction Begins

Lena bit her lip as she thought over the day's events. Kara Danvers was such a naïve young woman that Lena almost felt bad that she was shamelessly going to seduce her. _Almost._ Lena relished the challenge and whilst Kara would be, in her eyes, the perfect submissive, the sheer power she knew that the woman held as Supergirl, coupled with the obvious obliviousness, meant that she would be the crowning glory of Lena's life, and once Kara Danvers was hers, the world would be hers for the taking if she so desired it.

Lena amused herself with the thoughts of what she would make the young reporter do as she prepared herself for bed, the next day was a big event, unveiling the renaming of LuthorCorp to L-Corp, and she needed to be ready for the day ahead.

Lena closed her eyes as she imagined the young, blonde reporter writhing beneath her touch, begging Lena to allow her release.

"Please…Lena….Please." Lena could hear Kara's voice in her head, moaning to her touch as Lena explored her body with teasing touches and gentle kisses all over her.

"Have you been a good girl, Miss Danvers?" Lena could hear her teasing voice as Kara thrusted wildly beneath her, begging for release, for contact, for anything from Lena other than denial and teasing touches.

"Please…Miss Luthor…I need…"

"Need, what, Supergirl?"

"I need you, inside me." Kara panted out as Lena ceased teasing the younger woman and turned her over, so that Kara was on all fours.

Lena walked over, ensuring the restraints she had earlier put on Kara were holding, before she headed off to find her favourite strap-on. She'd never used this one, but it was her favourite for one simple reason. It was designed purely to be used on Kara.

"Now, let's see how well you handle this." Lena murmured in Kara's ear lovingly before she attached the strap-on and began to gently slide into Kara.

As Lena lost herself in her ecstasy and the joy that Kara's moans brought her, she awoke with a sudden start. She was all alone in her bed, Kara was nowhere to be seen and it had all been a dream. Lena rolled over in her bed and saw that the clock was reading 9am. She had a press conference in an hour about L-Corp.

'Damn, I'm going to have to get going.' Lena thought, rueing that she would not get the chance to relieve the stress she'd felt over the past couple of days.

Lena quickly hurried to get dressed and ran from the building, hurrying to make it to the ceremony, when she noticed Kara Danvers in the crowd of reporters, turning away from her, she addressed the small crowd at large, speaking on how she would bring L-Corp into a new age and help National City.

As Lena addressed the crowd, she heard gunshots and screams and looked around in a panic, seeing Kara duck away, she knew Supergirl would soon appear, and she attempted to remain calm as she tried to get away from the violence. Seeing a man with a gun before her, Lena froze. Before she could even think, the man opened fire on her, and as she waited for the embrace of death, she heard a series of dull thuds and Supergirl stood before her, shielding her from harm.

"Supergirl!" The shooter growled as Supergirl knocked him out with a punch to the jaw. Turning to Lena with a smile, she raised her hands in a non-threatening manner.

"Miss Luthor, I hope you're ok."

"I am now, thanks to you, Supergirl." Lena smiled at Kara, offering her hand to the Girl of Steel. As they shook hands, Lena saw the flash of a camera and realised this would be front page news before long, a Luthor and a Super, burying the hatchet of their family. Lena couldn't be happier with how the day was turning out. Supergirl had chosen to save her and she'd have gotten some good publicity for L-Corp out of it. She knew she'd have to find a way to thank Kara.

'I can think of a few ways.' Lena thought with a slight blush, imagining Kara beneath her once more, begging for release as Lena kept teasing her and kept her bound.

As Supergirl flew away, Kara reappeared, apologising to Lena that she disappeared in the chaos and that she'd like a few words from her, if possible. Lena told her that she'd be happy to exchange a few words and the two of them travelled back to Lena's office.

"So, Miss Luthor, do you know why you were targeted?"

"I've got no idea Miss Danvers, but I intend to find out." Lena said with a determined gleam in her eye.

Kara looked at the determination on Lena's face and blushed. This was a woman who could achieve anything she set her mind too, wanted the world and could get it, and, as both Kara and Supergirl, she knew she wanted to help Lena to achieve that, to make the world a better place as she was sure Lena wanted to.

"So what are your plans for the near future with L-Corp?"

"I want to make sure the people of National City feel safe, I want to invest in renewable energy and I want to pull out of our investments in the military."

"So, you wish to make the world a better place?" Kara enquired.

"Eventually, I hope to achieve that, yes." Lena smiled at the reporter.

As the interview ended, Lena bade Kara farewell as the reporter left to go and write up the article. As Lena retired once again for the night later on, she chanced a sighting of a CatCo article about the unveiling of L-Corp.

 _Lena Luthor, CEO of the newly formed L-Corp, is a pleasure to meet with, and is a visionary who will strive to better the planet. These were the thoughts I had following my interview with National City's newest CEO following her unveiling of L-Corp and the attack on the ceremony that followed. Whilst it is still unknown exactly who was behind the attack, reports suggest this was the work of Lex Luthor, seeking to stop his sister from undoing all of the evil he had done. Miss Luthor however is nothing like her brother, and with the plans she has to better National City, I can state that the future is looking bright for us all._

After reading the article, Lena fired off a quick text to her assistant, Jess.

"See to it that Kara Danvers has a delivery of flowers tomorrow morning at CatCo for her article."

"Of course, Miss Luthor." The reply text came as Jess made the arrangements.

"Lena…" A voice mumbled in Lena's ear.

"Shush, no talking, or do I need to gag you, puppy?"

Kara wisely said nothing as Lena continued to ravish her body, kissing every inch, licking every centimetre, as she left no cell untouched in her exploration and conquest of this strange new world, this alien form before her.

Kara bucked and thrashed under Lena's attentions, wanting to get closer and get release, yet knowing Lena held all the power, as she rightfully should, Kara tried to still herself.

"Good girl." Lena laughed as she brushed against Kara again, grinning at the sight of Kara like a puppy in heat, moaning slightly at Lena's touch.

"Now, Kara."

Kara nodded to show she was listening.

"Cum for me." Lena breathed as she felt herself awakening once more, a feeling of dampness showing her that her dreams once again last night were full of Kara.

"Oh God." Lena said as she went to clean herself up.

Lena rushed once more to get ready and get to L-Corp, noticing she had once more slept over, rushing in, she quickly got to work, and before she knew it, Jess was buzzing her.

"Miss Luthor, Kara Danvers is here to see you."

Smirking at the thought of Kara, she mentioned to let her through and Kara walked through the door.

"Lena, if you're busy, I can come back later?" Kara asked as she saw Lena was hard at work behind her desk.

"Oh no, Kara, please, I needed a distraction from all of this." Lena smiled at the young woman as she gestured for her to sit. "So, do you need an interview with me today?"

"Oh no, I just wanted to thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful but I really didn't need any thanks for the article I wrote, I was just telling the truth."

Lena grinned to herself, the girl was too sweet for her own good, and Lena couldn't wait until she could taste that sweetness for herself.

"Oh please, it was nothing and you deserved it." Lena said, grinning as Kara furiously blushed under her gaze at Lena's words of kindness.

"Thank you, Lena, truly, thank you. I didn't need them and I'm sure anyone would have done the same in my position."

"I can promise you, Kara, they wouldn't. Not everyone is as beautiful and caring and _super_ as you are." Lena said with a smile as Kara blushed.

"I'm not beautiful." Kara mumbled under her breath.

"You really are to me." Lena smiled.

"Oh Rao, I have to run." Kara stated as she heard a ping on her phone.

"I'll see you sometime soon?" Lena asked Kara, kissing her cheek before Kara left. She noticed the blush creep onto Kara's cheeks as Kara stammered out a quick goodbye and left.

'Oh Kara, I'll have ever so much fun with you over the coming weeks.' Lena thought to herself with a grin. She couldn't help the feeling of arousal in her body at the idea of it all, and checked her calendar. She had thirty minutes until her next meeting, perhaps she had time for some quick pleasurable relief.


	3. Dinner

_Sorry for the delay on this chapter compared to the others, I'm still catching up on the shows and with uni and work, it'll be more infrequent to updates for the next few months._

Lena smirked as she prepared for the evening's event. It had been a few days since the assassination attempt, and she'd gotten Kara Danvers to agree to come with her for a meal. What Kara didn't quite understand, was that this would not be a friendly encounter, Lena meant this as a first date, and by the end of the evening, she'd make sure Kara wanted a second one.

"Jess." Lena called out for her secretary who rushed into the room.

"Yes, Miss Luthor?" Jess asked Lena, wondering how she could help her boss now.

"Are the reservations made for tonight?"

"Yes Miss Luthor, 7pm at Noonan's." Jess informed her.

"Thank you Jess." Lena stated, looking at the clock and noticing it was nearing six pm. "Tell the driver to be outside of Miss Danvers apartment for 6:45 and then take the rest of the night off, Jess." Lena told her assistant.

Jess smiled at Lena as she went to finish the preparations and leave for the night.

"Good luck, Miss Luthor, enjoy your date." Jess winked as she left the room to Lena's soft laughter.

'Oh, I plan to enjoy every second of it, and as for afterwards, I'm hoping for dessert.' Lena mused to herself.

Lena hurried out of the building at 6:30 and made her way to Noonan's, arriving just in time for Kara to pull up in the other car.

"Hello Miss Danvers." Lena purred in Kara's ear as she wrapped the younger woman in a hug.

"Hi, Lena." Kara blushed as she felt Lena's breath on her ear, she could hear the thumping of Lena's heartbeat faster and faster and she realised her own heartbeat was also pounding faster when she was in Lena's embrace.

"Shall we go on inside?" Lena gestured to the restaurant door as Kara blushed.

'Oh Rao, this is going to be a long night.' Kara thought to herself as she considered how beautiful Lena looked in her dress, and she further blushed.

Lena escorted Kara through the door of the restaurant, happy to hang back as they were shown to their table so that she could check out Kara from behind.

'God, she looks perfect from every angle.' Lena thought to herself with a grin. 'By the time I'm finished tonight, she'll be all mine.'

Kara and Lena sat in the booth as the waiter came over to take their order.

"Hello, can I take your order?"

"Yes, I'd like a salad and Kara will take the steak, medium rare, with a bottle of your most expensive wine." Lena stated, dismissing the man as Kara looked at her in confusion.

It was important for Lena to get it into Kara's head now that Lena made all the decisions, that Kara's place was simply to obey, and several times of Lena making all the plans or ordering all the food would be sure to reinforce to Kara that Lena was in control here.

Lena decided that she should also lead the conversation, before smiling at Kara who still seemed in shock that Lena had taken control and ordered all of her food for her.

"So, Miss Danvers, how was your day?" Lena asked, fixing her gaze onto Kara.

"Oh, Um, it was f-fine." Kara blushed at the piercing gaze that Lena gave her as she struggled to come up with an answer. She couldn't explain to Lena about her Supergirl activities and she hadn't been at CatCo today.

"What do you think to Supergirl's exploits this afternoon?" Lena asked with a casual air as she inwardly smirked at Kara's blush.

'Too easy.'

"Well, I think she did well." Kara stated.

"Oh really? She could have easily saved the bus much easier, had she simply waited until the terrorists had come off the bus, rather than going in whilst they were there." Lena cocked her eyebrow, daring Kara to challenge that assertion and she inwardly smirked when Kara did.

"She still saved everyone and caught the bad guys!" Kara protested.

"With several injuries, which would have been avoided otherwise." Lena said as Kara opened and closed her mouth in shock several times. Lena was right, there was a better way to do it and she should have considered all of her possibilities before rushing in like she did.

Lena saw Kara's dilemma and smiled to herself.

'Part two is going well as well.'

The plan was for Kara to trust Lena's judgement above her own on all matters, not only as Kara Danvers, but as Supergirl as well. Once Kara believed Lena could do no wrong and always knew best, then she could truly own the Kryptonian. Lena couldn't wait to see that happening.

As dinner progressed between the two women, Lena found herself enjoying Kara's company and the bubbly exterior of the blonde more and more. It was refreshing, rather than dealing with the backhanded remarks and attempted double crosses of the business world, to spend time with someone who didn't have a bad bone in their body and who spoke their mind. Lena couldn't wait to spend more time with Kara, and if her plan to seduce the young woman came to fruition, she would be able to spend all the time in the world with her before long.

Before long, the night came to an end, and Lena escorted Kara outside, careful to take the lead and to call a cab for Kara, letting the other woman know even more that Lena called the shots here.

"I had a lovely evening, Lena." Kara smiled at her.

"So did I." Lena smiled back, letting warmth flood her features. "Shall we do this again, say, next weekend?"

"I'd love too." Kara blushed as Lena smirked, as the cab pulled up, Lena wrapped her arms around Kara, who reciprocated happily. Before Kara could break away however, Lena quickly cupped her face with her hands and pulled Kara in for a searing kiss. As Kara felt herself sink into Lena's embrace, suddenly Lena pushed her away.

Kara's face fell as Lena did so, and noticing this, Lena smirked a little on the inside.

'So Kara wants more, does she? Good.'

"Goodnight Kara." Lena bade her as she opened the door for the woman, confused, Kara stepped inside the car as Lena quickly closed the door and sent her away.

Lena knew if she lingered, she'd allow herself to become intoxicated on the other woman, and there was plenty of time for that later. Firstly, she had to succeed. The groundwork had been lain, and now all that was left was the construction. Before too long, Lena vowed to herself, Kara Zor-El would be utterly hers.


	4. Kara's Morning

_Never intended this story to be purely about their romance, so time for the plot to actually begin to kick in and finally a look into Kara's thoughts. And damn, watched the Vampire Diaries finale, and oh god, my heart, I appear to have been stabbed in the feels. I need Caroline in Originals season 4._

Kara laid in her bed, thinking over the day's events, Lena had flirted with her, and oh Rao, she'd kissed her, but she'd acted so cool and indifferent about it, and honestly Kara could feel a headache coming on, and she couldn't even _get_ headaches.

She knew Lena was flirting with her, but Kara didn't know what to do about it. It wasn't like she disliked it, far from it, but she wasn't sure she could be with Lena. Nobody would believe her that Lena was a good person, just because of her surname, and Kara wasn't as ignorant as she allowed others to believe, she could see the hunger and the lust for power in Lena's eyes, and she knew if she let Lena get closer, she'd be sucked in. Even now, she had to resist allowing herself to be sucked into Lena, because she knew if she let Lena have her way, Kara wouldn't be able to leave her, wouldn't want too, and she didn't want Lena getting hurt by her friends for being a Luthor or by her enemies as a loved one of Kara.

Kara was also confused over her other feelings. She'd just broken up with James, it was too soon to be looking elsewhere for love, wasn't it? She couldn't jeopardise her new friendship with Lena either, for if she did allow herself to submit to her desire for the CEO as she knew Lena wanted her too, what if it didn't work out? She didn't want to lose her new friend.

Kara felt herself drift off into an uneasy sleep that night, still conflicted over what was happening with Lena and what she should do about it.

"Kara…" A voice called out in the bed as Kara looked over to see Lena on the bed, back arched and face in total ecstasy as Kara moved her fingers rhythmically, in and out of her friend, her lover, her mistress.

"Oh Rao." Kara said as she felt her fingers being coated in Lena's juices, she could feel the heat from Lena and Kara could feel that she _knew_ what Lena wanted, what Lena needed from her.

"Your tongue is required." Lena simply stated as Kara felt her hand being pushed away from Lena. Without a word, Kara began to lick her fingers clean as Lena watched, both of their arousals growing at the sight, before Kara crawled over to Lena and nestled her head in between Lena's thighs, licking and sucking on Lena's clit before she worked her way properly towards her entrance. Lena grabbed Kara's hair and pushed her head forward impatiently, and Kara reflexively began to lick her lover out as she moved to try and find a more comfortable position for her ministrations.

As Kara could feel Lena getting closer and closer, and the heat from Lena against Kara's tongue, causing Kara to be even more aroused at the idea of tasting Lena, Lena allowing her the honour of tasting Lena's divine nectar.

"Kara, if you want to be allowed to cum tonight, you know what I want to hear." Lena instructed as Kara felt herself growing more and more wet at the thought of having to beg for a release from her lover, her mistress, her goddess.

"Please, Mistress, please, I need it…" Kara heard herself whine as she saw Lena smirk at her before Lena began to trace circles with her fingers over Kara's thighs, Kara could feel Lena's fingertips snaking down her skin, and as they reached her…

Kara awoke.

'Oh Rao.' Kara thought to herself as she could feel the dampness in her panties as she laid in bed, she'd dozed off during the night at some point, in the corner, she could see her laptop was still there, the screen open yet black, her latest article awaiting her to finish it.

Kara looked over at the clock and saw that it was approaching sunrise, and as she looked out, she could see a faint orange glow in the distance, as the sun crept up on National City.

Kara pulled herself out of her bed, quickly speeding around the room to get her clothes ready, before she headed off to get a shower, she needed to take a nice cold one, to get the smell of her own arousal out of the air, she had a meeting with Lena later today, and she knew she needed to be calm and collected for it, because Lena would do her utmost to stop her being calm and collected during it.

As Kara felt the water running down her body and closed her eyes, leaning into the embrace of the water, she could feel the water caressing her body as if a lover, touching and teasing her as it cascaded down her bare skin. She could feel herself growing wet once again as she replaced the shower in her mind with a bed, and replaced the water with the soft feel of Lena's tongue, and the smooth touches of her fingers tracing patterns over the Kryptonian's skin.

With a sudden jump at the thoughts, Kara shut off the water and quickly hurried to dry herself off and get dressed.

'Rao, I need to get out of here, go for a flight to clear my head.' Kara thought to herself as she took to the skies in her Supergirl outfit, as she headed into the sky, she could hear what sounded like a faint beeping, now she was away from the confines of her own mind within the apartment, turning to the noise, she realised it was coming from the apartment below her own. Floating down to the window, Kara went to knock on the window, before…

BOOM!

Kara was thrown through the air as the apartment below hers exploded in a fiery ball, taking most of the building with it, including her own apartment. Kara missed all of this, however, as she was blasted through the air and collided with the hard pavement, several stories below. As Kara struggled to get back up, she noticed the building debris falling to the ground, and as a large chunk of the rubble landed onto her, she felt the darkness claim her.


	5. The Aftermath

_Anyone else going to City of Heroes in Telford or HVFF London next month? Wondering how many of my fellow fanfic connoisseurs are going. Got a photo booked with Stephen Amell and one with Melissa at HVFF but if they announce Grant, I'll gladly get the trio._

Pain. That was all that Kara could register as she opened her eyes and took in the scene around her. There were screams sounding throughout and the sound of sirens, as Kara pushed the rubble off of herself, she saw someone heading towards her, lying still, she had to make them think she was helpless and injured. She sighed in relief though as she noticed Alex stood over her.

"Come on, Kara, let's get you back to the DEO and you can debrief as to what happened here, whatever the hell happened here." Alex told her sister as the two of them headed over towards a DEO SUV sat on the corner nearby.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Kara asked her.

"It'd been twenty minutes since the blast went off, I'm not sure what happened yet, or why, did you see anything?" Alex asked her.

"No, I was just heading out when the explosion hit, I didn't see it, Alex, why didn't I see it?" Kara began to hyperventilate as the shock of what had happened hit her.

'Oh God, people are dead and I didn't save them. I didn't stop it. What do I do?' Kara began to ask herself. Seeing the panic in her sister's eyes, Alex quickly reached out to put a hand on Kara's shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Kara. Nobody would have expected there to be a bomb. You can't blame yourself for this, for any of this." Alex assured her.

"I should have seen it though, Alex. I failed to protect the people by letting this happen."

"Don't, you can't blame yourself, Kara. Come on, let's get you back to the DEO. We can try find out who did this, if they were targeting you specifically, and if they were, we can try find out if they know about you."

"But Alex, where will I live?" Kara asked, finally realising that it wasn't just a block that was destroyed, but her home was gone as well in the flames.

"Don't worry about it, Kara, we'll figure something out." Alex smiled at her. She was sure the DEO would do something to help Kara, and if not, she was always welcome to crash on Alex's couch until she got herself back together again.

Kara smiled at Alex. She knew it'd be all ok, as long as she had Alex still. Though it may be a while before Supergirl could fly through the skies of National City again, she'd need to sort her own life out again first, she knew she could rely on her friends to help her with everything.

'Speaking of friends, I need to let Lena know what had happened, and tell her I can't make it today after all because of all of this.' Kara thought to herself.

Kara checked her boots and was relieved to see that her phone had survived relatively intact, a smashed screen but still in working order.

'Guess I'll have to get the DEO to supply me with a new phone.' Kara thought as she scrolled across to Lena's number and hit the dial button. After a few rings, she heard the Luthor's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello, Kara? Why are you calling this early?" Lena asked her, concern and confusion in her voice.

"Have you heard about the explosion in the city?" Kara asked her.

"Yes I just did before you called, what happened? Are you there? Are you alright?" Lena queried.

'I hope she's alright. Nothing should hurt her as Supergirl, but still, I'm putting a lot of effort into Kara, I certainly don't want her to be lost to me.' Lena thought to herself.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, but my apartment was caught in the blast, I can't make today, I need to start looking for somewhere new to live before I do anything else." Kara told her "I'll have to take a leave from CatCo for a week or so."

"Oh no, that's terrible. I hope everyone is ok." Lena said as she listened to Kara tell her about the explosion. Why would anyone attack an apartment block? Did someone else know Kara was Supergirl? If they did, Lena would need to know and head them off, whether they wanted to capture or kill Kara, it didn't matter. Kara was _hers._

"There were some deaths." Kara admitted sadly. She hated feeling like this, like she'd failed. She should have seen the bomb and stopped it. She should have done something, anything, to stop the people from dying.

"I'm sorry, Kara." Lena admitted truthfully. She hated hearing Kara like this weak, sad, desolate. That wasn't what she wanted at all. Kara had to be strong, a symbol of hope and happiness to the people, this vulnerable side, that was for Lena and Lena alone. Kara was to be a shining example to humanity, but this submission, this feeling of powerlessness, that was something that Lena would coax from Kara, that Kara would gift to her and once she had it, then it would be for her eyes only, the ultimate power trip.

"I don't know what to do Lena." Kara sadly stated and Lena felt her insides twist a little at hearing the defeated tone in her friend's voice.

'Wait, friend?' Lena thought to herself. Kara was a pet project, the crowning glory in her life. She wasn't a friend, was she?

"Come to see me later, Kara." Lena smiled as she spoke to her. "I may have a proposition which will help both of us."


	6. The Next Stage

"She wants you to do what?" Alex asked Kara as they met up at the bar for a drink later that night.

"She wants me to move in with her, at least whilst they're repairing my apartment building, she's a good friend like that, Alex." Kara told her, a stern look on her face as she got what Alex was implying.

"Kara, please, tell me you aren't seriously considering this." Alex told her sister, exasperation in her voice as she thought back to how trusting her sister could be, and how if anyone didn't deserve unconditional trust, it was Lena Luthor.

"Why wouldn't I Alex?" Kara asked, her eyes narrowing. Alex wasn't about to come out and insult Lena, just because she was a Luthor, was she?

"Kara, she's a _Luthor_ , her brother almost killed your cousin, remember?"

"Alex. Stop." Kara growled at her sister, Alex taking a step back as she saw the look of pure anger on her sister's face. "If you're going to be like that, just leave."

"Kara, you know-" Alex started before Kara interrupted her again.

"I don't care, Alex. Leave. Now." Kara said as Alex headed towards the door.

"I'll be at my apartment if you want to talk later on." Alex told her. "Kara, please, think it over at least." She begged her sister.

Kara turned back to her drink and tried to drown Alex's words out as her sister left the bar. Alex had no right to judge Lena without knowing her. She was nothing like Lex, NOTHING. Kara was determined to show this to everyone, to prove that their suspicions about her were wrong and that they could all trust Lena to make the Luthor name a force for good once more. She'd do that, no matter what it took.

Kara got her phone out and quickly found Lena's number out and rang her. On the first ring, Lena picked up.

"Kara, hi!" Lena said with a cheerful voice.

"Hey Lena, I've thought it over, and sure, I'd love to move in with you for a while, if you'll have me?" Kara asked.

"I'd love you too." Lena told her, glad Kara couldn't see the smirk that found itself working its way onto her face. "When can I expect you?"

"Tomorrow." Kara said firmly, a goofy smile on her face as she thought of spending even more time with Lena.

"It's a date then." Lena said with a laugh as she hung up, not knowing that Kara's stomach was doing flips at that word.

/

Lena lounged back in her chair as she thought over Kara's agreement to move in with her. Things were going exactly as she'd hoped. Before too long, she knew the Girl of Steel would be willing to do everything she could to keep Lena happy. Once more she felt a pang of regret at the thought of manipulating Kara like this, she hated to admit, but even though it had started as a challenge, all of the flirting over the past few weeks had made her develop feelings for the quirky blonde and consider her a friend. She really hoped Kara would fall for her.

Shaking her head, she thought to herself.

'Come on Lena, you know she probably thinks of you exactly like Lex. You need to keep your guard up, and it'd be one heck of a victory in the hardest challenge you've ever had if you managed to capture Supergirl's heart. Breaking it would be even better, wouldn't it?'

Would it though? Lena had to ask herself, if Kara fell for her, it'd be better for her to not try break her heart. If Kara fell for her, she had to admit to herself, she'd do whatever she could to keep Kara happy. She'd do anything for anyone to see her as more than just a Luthor, and maybe, just maybe, to experience love again.


End file.
